I can handle my own problems
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: It's incredibly difficult for someone like Vlad, who practically lives to torment others, to accept that he can't just go after a certain school bully. ***TAGS***-Danny is just shy of his 18th b-day, so technically underage, Hurt/Comfort, School bully, High School, silly string prank, Developing Relationship, Bruises, slightly possessive vlad


The curtains whispered softly in the cool night air, providing a sweet song for Danny's ears. The breeze washed over his frame and waltzed along his back, making him sigh in wondrous comfort. The midnight songs of the wind is what he loves the most in life, and while he normally misses them, tonight they bring welcome peace to end the miserable day he's had.

But as he takes in a deep breath and revels in the chill of fresh fall air, a sudden and sharp wisp cuts through his esophagus and rolls over his lips. Slightly gritty in texture, it's unique. And at the moment, unwelcome.

"Daniel, I know you're awake."

The boy tenses and his legs curled up under the comforter in response.

"Not in the mood," Danny supplies quietly. Its not in a bitter tone, there's no real amount of threat behind it. Still, he hears muted steps across his floor until there's a shadow looming over him. Even as he notices the flash of their infamous halfa halo, Danny doesn't bother to move.

"My boy, my dear, sweet badger. I just wanted to see you," Vlad sits down on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to run through jet black locks. The touch is soothing and gentle. Vlad however notes that the boy moans softly at the touch but doesn't shift positions to greet him.

"Did we have a long day?"

Danny growls. "My stomach is a new shade of blue. What do you think?"

Vlad stands and rolls him onto his back without much resistance. But when he attempts to pull the blanket back, the younger halfa snatches his wrist and grips it tightly. "Leave it alone. It'll be gone by morning."

There's a snarl, low and possessive, laced with danger. And it gets Danny all warm and fuzzy inside, straight down to his bones. "That isn't the point. Don't be difficult. Let me see."

The boy makes an attempt to shift more into an upright position. Vlad sees the struggle and helps him up, gripping him tightly under his arms and lifting rather sharply to hurry the process. That warm fuzzy feeling grows just a tad more. Instead of simply removing his shirt, the older halfa phases the garment right off of him. Even in the dark, without the aid of any moonlight, a deep, unhealthy blood blue meets suddenly glowing red eyes.

Danny isn't exactly used to physical interaction. So when Vlad's warm hands suddenly pressed on his stomach, it makes him jump a bit. Under his touch, Vlad can feel his muscles quiver as the boy contemplates pulling away. The skin is just slightly warmer over the bruise, and going by a sharp hiss, it's tender.

A low rumble resonates in his chest as Vlad takes in that unhealthy warmth. "Who did this?"

Danny blinks. It was Dash and his cronies. But...

"You promised me you'd never turn your powers on another living soul," Danny says quietly.

"Daniel..."

"It's not important."

"Daniel, please."

"Vlad, leave it be. Its not that bad, it'll be gone before my alarm goes off."

"Daniel!" Vlad bites, "I don't care if it's gone in five minutes or five days. It's the principal of the thing. I can promise you I won't use my abilities. I can promise they won't be harmed. But at least tell me who it was."

Danny doesn't resist the urge to smile. Everything within him swells with appreciation and love for Vlad's concern. Admittedly, it would probably be hilarious to see Plasmius hold Dash off the side of a building by his ankle. The thought makes his smile grow and it takes every ounce of willpower to not chuckle. The look is infuriating to the older halfa, and the boy only makes it worse when he reaches up, taps Vlad's nose and simply says, "No."

The blood boils and rolls through Vlad's veins, rumbling it's way to his face, reddening his cheeks. Danny can almost see the steam puffing out of his ears and hear the classic sound of a kettle whistling. But he doesn't budge.

"I can handle my own problems."

Vlad huffs. In the end, it's fairly obvious who introduced the bruise. But Vlad needs to hear it in order to do something about it. He wants to bring some misery into someone's life. It's practically what he was made for, and part of what filled his meager existence. Although Danny now made up most of it, Vlad still enjoyed crushing the occasional hope or dream. Or just causing fear and terror for his own amusement.

"Don't worry," Danny says, "I've already dealt with him. He just doesn't know it yet."

That caused Vlad to raise a brow.

The next morning, the whole school witnessed Dash opening his locker and promptly being covered by silly string in a multitude of colors, and in such a glorious explosion. His entire front was a rainbow blend of the stuff mixed with just a quickly fading hint of concentrated ecto-energy.

That was a new trick Danny taught himself.

"Real mature, Danny," Sam spouted as Dash stood frozen in place, in complete shock and not really understanding what just happened.

As he stumbled back a step or two, the school was wrapped up in uproarious laughter despite Lancer's best attempts to get them to their respective classes.

"Dude, you gotta show me how you did that! That'd be perfect for Halloween!" Tucker says excitedly.

Danny laughs. "Whats wrong with your dad waiting behind the bushes with a hose?"

Tucker's shoulders slump. "It gets kinda old after nine years."

"Well, no harm done," the halfa laughs.


End file.
